The Weasleys go Wacko
by Linnn
Summary: Ginny has news for the Weasleys and unsurprisingly, they go completely bonkers...


**(A/N: Hey, this is just another of my DG oneshots, cause I can't seem to think of anything lengthy at the moment, sadly. I'm itching to write a novel-length one, but I'm completely out of ideas! Whatever, here you go, please review!)**

Ginevra Weasley was a young woman of much independence, pride, dignity, freckles, and fiery hair which had slowly turned into a lovely shade of auburn since the day she graduated from Hogwarts three years ago.

The same Ginevra Weasley stood at the doorstep of The Burrow, her blood pounding so loudly in her ears that she was sure her family would hear her heartbeat and open the door for her even if she wasn't going to knock.

However, they didn't.

So, Miss Ginevra Weasley took a deep breath – so deep that her lungs almost exploded from the sudden rush of air – and yanked the wooden handle of the door open, the familiar scent of home washing over her.

Molly Weasley, who was a somewhat dumpy but nonetheless strong dame, carried a clay pot of soup to the dining table, placing it gently on the mahogany before noticing the positively quaking petite redhead standing in front of her, clutching the umbrella rack for support.

"Ginny!" Molly shrieked, abandoning her mittens, bustling over to Ginny who gave her a meek smile. "Mum," she grinned. "I'm home." Molly looked simply delighted as she led Ginny to the table.

"Now, Ginny dear, sit down while I take care of dinner," she beamed. "Oh, it's been six months since we saw you last Christmas! How are you?" Nodding vigorously, Ginny gave a feeble attempt at laughing. "I'm fi – fine, I've missed you too!"

Molly's smile seemed to stiffen as she studied Ginny carefully. "Ginny, is everything OK? Is there something you want to tell me?" Freezing on the spot, Ginny gulped.

"Mum, this will be a shock, but please, please don't freak out," said Ginny nervously.

"What is it?" Molly's voice was getting high-pitched in alarm.

"I-I…" she trailed off shakily. "Yes?" her mother prompted her. "I…" she tried again, then took yet another deep breath. "Gettingmrieddrcomfoy."

"Sorry?" Molly gave her a curious look.

"I'm getting – getting married to Draco Malfoy."

Molly gave a little scream and clutched at her heart. _Oh no, bad idea. I shouldn't have sprung it on Mum like that! _Ginny panicked. "Mum – "

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR, COME DOWN HERE, NOW!" Molly screeched towards the stairs. "What is it, Molly dear?" Arthur Weasley came clambering down the stairs. "Ginny!" he exclaimed, realising Ginny's presence. "Dad?" she asked tentatively. "Hi, it's great to… oh, it's no use! I'm getting married to Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?!" Arthur shouted, and Ginny wouldn't have been surprised if the whole of Britain heard him.

"Oh, Arthur," Molly breathed, closing her eyes. "Oh, no, no, this mustn't happen!"

"Mum, Dad, calm down – "

"What's wrong, Dad?" Ron appeared at the stairs, staring at the trio with much interest. _Oh, great. Another one to deal with. _"Ginny, you're back! Hey – is that French Onion?"

Ron reached for the pot and pulled it closer, ladling soup into his bowl before disappearing to the kitchen to get a spoon. "What's going on, Ginny?" Arthur stared at his daughter, bewildered. Ginny looked at him with pleading eyes. "Dad, I love Draco and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with him!"

"Mum – Dad - Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron reappeared, clutching his spoon. Repeating the sentence for the third time, Ginny sighed, "Ron, I'm getting married to Draco Malfoy. I wanted to have a proper discussion – "

"You WHAT?!" Ron spat his soup out, his face turning purple. Ginny bit her lip in despair. "Please don't tell the others yet, I want to have a proper – " but it was too late, because Ron ran up the stairs and began knocking on everyone's doors. "Ron!" Ginny shouted, running after him. "Ron, don't – "

"FRED! GEORGE! OPEN UP!" Ron bawled, thumping the door hard. "What?" Fred unbolted the door, obviously annoyed from being roughly awaken from his nap. "It's Ginny!" Ron shouted. "She's getting married to Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!"

Fred's eyes widened in shock before he ran back to inform George of the stunning news. Meanwhile, Ron pounded on Percy's door, with Ginny helplessly trying to explain. "PERCY!" he bellowed through the wood. "Go away, I'm studying!" Percy shouted back. Aggravated, Ron blared, "You don't understand! You've _got_ to come out now!"

"Percy stomped across his room and wrenched open the door. "What?" he demanded irritably. "Ginny's going to get married to DRACO MALFOY!" said Ron alarmingly. Percy stared at Ginny, then at Ron, and then said maddeningly, "Good." With that, he slammed the door shut.

"Have you gone bonkers?!" said Ron disbelievingly.

"Ron!" Ginny shrieked at him. "Don't go round telling everyone – "

"Ginny! Have you gone insane?!" George shouted at her, Fred by his side.

"No, I have not! I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much!" said Ginny, her temper rising.

"Ron, go tell Percy!" Fred jerked his head towards the door.

"I did! He said 'good'!" said Ron indignantly.

"What?!" George looked disgusted. "Ask him if he's gone bonkers!"

"I have!"

"_You've_ gone bonkers?"

"No! I said I have already asked him if he's gone bonkers, you pillock!"

"Ginny!" Fred yelled, shaking her by the shoulders roughly. "He's got you under the Imperious Curse or something!"

"No, he has _not!_ And I'll have you know that he's arriving anytime soon to meet all of you!"

"WHO CARES?" The three of them chorused angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed at them. "He's my fiancé and I love him and you _will_ be civil to him or I will kill you, literally!"

"Go on!" Ron bellowed, pointing his wand at her throat. Fred tried to pull Ron's hand away, but he wouldn't budge. "Alohomora!" George unlocked Percy's door, dragging him out.

"What do you want?!" Percy demanded angrily, shooting a death glare at the twins. George shoved him roughly. "GINNY'S GETTING MARRIED TO DRAO MALFOY, YOU PRAT!"

"Gin – Ginny WHAT?" Percy spluttered, turning to look at Ginny, who had her own wand drawn out. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"I told you," Ginny snarled at Ron. "I love Draco, and I don't give a _shit_ whether you like it or not, but I _will_marry him."

Ron stared in horror, stepping back. "I won't believe it! Ginny, say you'll marry him one more time and I'll hex you into oblivion!"

"I'll marry him!" Ginny shouted fiercely, close to tears now. "I don't care if you hex me but I'm grown up; I can make my own decisions, and I'll be _damned_ if your prejudices are going to get in the way!"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh my Gods, no!" Ginny squeaked. "He's here! Ron, you cut this racket right now or – "

"Ginny, say you won't marry him and I'll spare your life!" Ron bawled. "Have you lost your marbles?" Ginny said, terrified. "Ron? RON! What's happened to you!" Ginny gave a yelp as Ron sent a Stunning Spell at her. "RON! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!" Ginny shouted with all her might, shivering violently. Her head was fuzzy and she couldn't think clearly.

Fred, George and Percy, who were standing there, their mouths wide open, lunged for Ron, who was directing his wand at Ginny.

"PETRIFICUS TOT – "

"Protego."

Ron's jinx was blocked neatly by an icy voice. Draco Malfoy stood at the doorway while Ron was speechless, staring at the lean figure of Draco making his way towards Ginny, who was sprawled on the floor, dizzy with fright. He picked her up gingerly, as her eyes fluttered open.

"Draco," she giggled vaguely. "Welcome to our home."

And she fainted.

**(A/N: Haha, I know, pointless story, but it was great fun writing it! Please review!)**


End file.
